Crisis Después de una Batalla: Amor, sólo amor
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Inuyasha afloran luego de que Aome es herida. Último Capítulo: Aome y Kikyo frente a frente ¿qué sucederá?.
1. Default Chapter

CRISIS DESPUES DE UNA BATALLA: Amor, solo amor

La herida en su pierna era grande y profunda. Inuyasha la miró asustado. Habían estado tanto tiempo juntos peleando y rara vez Aome salía lastimada. Ella cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras el escorpión gigante intentaba incrustarle su puntiaguda cola sobre su frágil cuerpo. Ella no miró. Hasta que se sintió en los fuertes brazos del demonio - perro.

Aome, ¿estas bien?

Lo escuchó decir, con un tono de voz demasiado angustiado y preocupado que ella misma se asustó. Abrió los ojos y lo vio demasiado cerca en su cara. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sí, sí... estoy bien.

Pero Inuyasha no se convenció. Corrió por entre los arboles hasta dejarla en un claro, a salvo, se dijo, mientras le decía: Vuelvo enseguida, quédate y descansa, Aome. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Ella lo vio correr velozmente por entre los árboles. De pronto, su vista se nubló, y unos instantes después, se desmayó.

La furia incontrolable lo hizo despedazar de un asestazo al temible escorpión. Sango y Miroku lo miraron asombrados. Ellos, cansados, se sentían totalmente débiles en comparación a este fuerte Inuyasha. Pero sabían que siempre que Aome estaba en peligro, el chico bestia mostraba todo su potencial a sus enemigos.

¿Y la Srta. Aome? – Preguntó el monje.

La dejé en el bosque. Vamos con ella.- y corrió nuevamente a toda velocidad.

La encontraron sin sentido tirada en el suelo, con el pelo alborotado y más blanca que nunca. Pero lo que a Inuyasha le paralizó el corazón, fue el gran charco de sangre que se desparramaba y salía a borbotones de su pierna herida.

No la cargó en su espalda, como siempre lo hacía. Estaba demasiado choqueado como para dejarla atrás. La cargó entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la aldea. En su mente no había cabida para otro pensamiento: Que no se muera!

La anciana Kaede lo recibió en su cabaña. Inuyasha la recostó con delicadeza, mientras le explicaba atropelladamente cómo la chica había sido herida.

¿Un escorpión gigante?- La anciana se acercó a Aome y miró su pierna. Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar y aplicarle un torniquete. Luego sacó unas hierbas y comenzó a machacarlas. Le agregó algo como un aceite, y luego se la aplicó directamente a la herida, para finalmente vendarla por completo. La venda le tapaba desde el muslo a la rodilla.

Inuyasha miraba todo esto muy ansioso. Miraba la expresión que le pareció preocupada de la anciana. Pero ella no decía nada. Exasperado pero hablando en susurro, le habló directamente.

Argggg! Anciana Kaede, dígame cómo esta ella.

Kaede lo miró y a Inuyasha los segundos le parecieron eternos.

Inuyasha, Aoeme tuvo un desangramiento. La herida es grande y profunda, por eso se desmayó.

Pero... ¿va a estar bien?

Inuyasha...

Qué sucede anciana, ¿esta muy grave?

Si tan solo fuera eso...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente.

Que? ¡Qué sucede con ella? Anda, dímelo de una vez!

Esta envenenada.

¿Envenenada?- dijo apenas, pero luego la miró con esperanza- pero tú debes tener medicinas contra eso, tú lo sabes todo, debe haber una cura...

Sus palabras eran atropelladas e inseguras. Era obvio que estaba desesperado. La anciana movió la cabeza negativamente.

No Inuyasha, no contra eso...

El chico bestia la miró aterrado, sin comprender bien lo que la anciana con voz demasiado segura, le acababa de decir. ¿Había escuchado mal? Podría ser, las orejas de perros podrían estarle fallando después de tantas batallas. Se acercó rápido hacia la anciana, pero ella movió nuevamente la cabeza.

Lo siento, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Si Aome es fuerte, el veneno pasará.

Inuyasha la miró y quiso decir algo, pero no le salió la voz. Vio como la anciana empapaba un pedazo de tela en agua y se acercaba a la frente de la chica, pasándoselo delicadamente.

Aome es fuerte, sé que va a lograr sobrevivir...

¡No, no, no, anciana Kaede! No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando un milagro!

La anciana se apartó de la chica y miró a Inuyasha seriamente.

Escucha, he recordado algo, en la aldea vecina hay alguien que pueda ayudarme.

¿De verdad?- estaba demasiado alegre, sabía que las cosas no podían estar mal con Aome.

Debo ir a verlo, debo preguntarle...

De eso me encargo yo...- Inuyasha corrió velozmente con rumbo a la aldea vecina. En su corazón había espacio para la esperanza. Aome iba a estar bien. Seguro que iba a estar bien.

El pobre anciano estaba demasiado aterrado como para darse cuenta que debía bajarse de la espalda del chico bestia. Cuando Kaede salió a recibirlo, el pobre hombre soltó sus brazos del cuerpo de su conductor y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Sakato... gracias por venir...

El hombre miraba a Inuyasha aún aterrado, las palabras no salían de su boca.

¿Que le has hecho, Inuyasha?- preguntó la anciana.

¿Ka- Kaede?- tembló Sakato.

Ahora, ayuda a la anciana Kaede, por favor...- le dijo Inuyasha al anciano.

Vamos Sakato...

Per... pero... él es Inuyasha... Kaede... es Inuyasha...

Vamos Sakato, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Él ha cambiado ahora. Por favor, no hay tiempo que perder.

La anciana Kaede ayudó a levantar al pobre anciano y lo dirigió a su cabaña. Instantes más tarde, los dos salieron. El hombre ya no estaba tan asustado, aunque miraba con recelo y desconfianza al pobre Inuyasha.

Sakato y yo iremos a la montaña... iremos a buscar la medicina...

Eso déjamelo a mí- Dijo Inuyasha precipitadamente.

Alto!- grito la anciana... Tú no sabes que planta medicinal necesitamos. Por eso debemos ir nosotros.

Argggg! Pero tardaran mucho! Déjame ir con el anciano.

No!- grito el pobre Sakato, al tiempo que los pocos pelos que le quedaban en la cabeza se erizaban del puro susto.

Mira Inuyasha, iremos nosotros, lo mejor será que te quedes con Aome. Cuídala.

Pero...

Sé que estará bien si estas a su lado. Volveremos lo antes posible. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada con ella, salvo encontrar la medicina.

Inuyasha vio a la anciana Kaede y Sakato en la espalda de la veloz Kirara. Junto a ellos iba Miroku y Sango. Los bosques de las montañas eran demasiado peligrosos para dos viejos ancianos. Necesitaban protección.

El atardecer cayó lentamente sobre la aldea. Inuyasha no tenía los ojos fijos en el atardecer. Sólo podía contemplar a Aome. La chica respiraba agitadamente, mientras pequeñas gotitas de sudar se formaban en su frente. Esta con fiebre. Del tiesto con agua que Kaede había puesto a su lado, sacó el paño humedecido para deslizarlo suavemente por su frente. Aome se convulsionó entera, unos segundos más tarde se calmó. Inuyasha jamás había visto algo semejante. Menos en alguien tan cercano. Sentado a su lado sentía una angustia tan grande que le recordaron los sentimientos que le embargaban cuando se convertía en un humano 100. Sentía demasiado miedo, preocupación, dolor, angustia... Las horas le parecía eternas y el anochecer llegó. Aome respiraba aún agitadamente y él en un impulso descontrolado acarició su rostro lentamente.

Inu... yasha...- Aome abrió lentamente los ojos, se demoró un poco en enfocar su vista con la suya. Cuando lo hizo, le sonrió débilmente. Inuyasha desesperado la abrazó fuertemente enterrando la cara en su cuello y lloró. Lloró como un niño, como hacía años no lo hacía. Sintió la fría mano de ella sobre su cabeza, entonces él se apartó. La miró y no le importó que su cara estuviera bañada de lágrimas y que sus mejillas estuvieran rojas. No le importaba nada si era por Aome...

Inu... yasha... mi querido... Inuyasha...

El chico bestia le sonrió agradecido y le apartó unos húmedos mechones de pelo de la frente.

No te esfuerces Aome... estarás bien... lo juro.-

Inuyasha... puedo... descansar... en tus brazos?

Inuyasha le sonrió levemente. La tomó y la puso entre sus brazos, como arrullando a un bebé.

Un recuerdo se posó en su memoria. Una noche de luna nueva, cuando apenas se conocían y él había terminado mal herido por una araña gigante, le pidió algo parecido a ella. Recostarse en sus piernas. Allí, en un incontrolable impulso le había dicho que su aroma era agradable y que lo que antes le había dicho sobre lo detestable que olía era mentira.

Inuyasha...

No te esfuerces Aome...

¿Te acuerdas?... esa vez...

¿Te refieres... a que yo te pedí lo mismo aquella vez?

Ella le sonrió. – Si... si te acuerdas...

Claro... y lo que dije... también...

¿Y por qué... por qué nunca me dijiste... nada? creí... que lo... habías... olvidado...

Inuyasha la miró pero no dijo nada.

Si muero...

Inuyasha la miró asustado.

No digas eso! Aome, no te pasará nada!

Ella le sonrió y estiro su mano. Acarició su mejilla.

Si muero... quiero... que sepas... Inuyasha... que nunca...

Aome, no vuelvas a repetir eso, por favor Aome, no lo hagas.- Suplicó sollozando nuevamente.

Que nunca... dejé de... amarte...

Inuyasha sintió su corazón paralizado.

Te seguí amando... aún sabiendo que tú... le perteneces... a Kikyo..., a pesar... de que sé...que siempre la amarás...

Aome, por favor... no digas eso...

Mi querido... Inuyasha... - Aome comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente. El pobre chico bestia sintió como el corazón se paralizaba por completo. Se aterró y no reaccionó por unos segundos. Luego la movió, entonces ella se quejó. La fiebre comenzaba nuevamente a apoderarse de ella. Aliviado, en parte, sintió un deseo incontrolable de besarla. Besarla por estar aún viva, besarla por que ella lo amaba a pesar de sus sentimientos... pero... ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?... Si aún no lo sabía, no era honesto besarla.

Vio como la anciana le daba de beber una medicina hecha de unas raras hierbas encontradas en la montaña. Lo sabía, pero no quería asumirlo. Aome estaba de mal en peor, y si el brebaje no funcionaba... Inuyasha movió la cabeza a ambos lados, como tratando de sacudir los malos pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza.

Ahora sólo debemos esperar... - dijo la anciana resignada.

Pero... ¿cuanto?- preguntó Inuyasha ansioso.

No lo sé... probablemente toda la noche... vete Inuyasha a dormir, nosotros cuidaremos esta noche de Aome.

No... no puedo...

Inuyasha... - le dijo Miroku conciliadoramente – esta atardeciendo, vete a dar un paseo, ve a descansar un poco...

¿Que no entiendes! Miroku!... si pasara algo yo...

No sucederá nada malo Inuyasha- dijo Sango- la cuidaremos, pero tú necesitas despejarte, necesitas dar un paseo... vuelve cuando lo hayas hecho, y luego cuidarás de Aome...

Sango...

Todos lo miraron de una forma extraña. Lo miraban con preocupación. ¿Acaso sabían lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por lo de Aome?

En su mente no había más otro pensamiento: Aome. Levantó la vista y vio los campos de arroz cubiertos por los destellos anaranjados de atardecer. ¿Cuándo se había puesto a contemplar un atardecer? El atardecer era un día agonizante, agonizante, como Aome, la dulce Aome. Sentía como se le escapaba de las manos y lo peor, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada. Llegó a una colina y desde allí pudo ver unas luces que le parecieron conocidas... ¿Kikyo! ¿Era Kikyo?

Corrió y la encontró sentada en el tronco de un árbol. Allí estaba a ella, tan altiva como nunca. Mirándolo con odio.

Kikyo...- el ver a la sacerdotisa siempre le provocaba una mezcla de sentimientos.

Inuyasha...- dijo ella susurrando.

Qué haces aquí?

Supe lo de esa mujer...- para ella, decir el nombre de Aome le provocaba más que ira.

¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Inuyasha asustado- ¿cómo?

La sacerdotisa dio un brinco y bajó del árbol. Caminó lentamente hacia él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿No lo sabes? ¿mi querido Inuyasha?- dijo esta al tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello.

Qu...qué?

Eres bastante ingenuo- le dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por los labios de él, jugando de una manera que a Inuyasha jamás se le había ocurrido que ella hiciera. Ella se acercó a él y le susurró: -Todo esta planeado, Inuyasha, ella morirá, lo quieras o no...

El chico bestia sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Un pensamiento negro se le pasó por la mente. La miró horrorizado, mientras ella le brindaba una burlesca sonrisa. Asqueado le tomó los brazos que estaban en su cuello y la lanzo hacia atrás. Ella permaneció con la misma cara y sonrisa burlesca. Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que su mente le decía: ¿Una trampa?

¿Fuiste tu? Fuiste tú!

Y de qué te extrañas...

No lo puedo creer...

Inuyasha, te dije que tú me pertenecías.

Inuyasha la miraba sorprendido. Pero una ola de venganza, odio y repulsión sintió contra aquella mujer que antes tanto había amado lo descolocaba. Apretó sus puños, soportando la ira que lo embargaba. Ella comenzó a reír, reír triunfalmente como siempre lo hacía.

Aome estará bien!

Kikyo dejó de reír, lo miró desafiante.

Pues tal vez hayan encontrado una cura,... pero su destino ya esta trazado, Si ella no se va de esta época, ella morirá, Inuyasha, ya lo sabes, y ni tú, ni nadie la salvará.- En ese instante ella desapareció. Inuyasha no podía creer lo que ella le acababa de decir. Aome, su querida Aome...


	2. Capítulo 2

II parte:

.¿Inuyasha?...

.Calma, señorita Aome...

.¿Dónde... esta... Inuyasha...?- la chica trataba de enfocar su vista en los rostros de las personas que le rodeaban.

.Esta cerca, Aome, no te preocupes.- Le dijo Sango, tratando de calmarla.- duerme, Aome, duerme, si quieres curarte necesitas descansar.

Aome comenzó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, sintió un gran alivio en su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse y miró a su alrededor con nuevos ojos. Se sentía renacida. Al moverse un poco sintió un dolor tremendo en la pierna, ahí pudo notar el gran vendaje que llevaba en su muslo. A su alrededor estaba Sango y Shippo aun dormidos. El Monje Miroku estaba en una esquina dormitando sentando. Les sonrió a todos, por su preocupación. Esos eran sus amigos. Estaba feliz, tenia una sensación tan extraña. Era como si hubiera... revivido... tal vez era producto de uno de los brebajes de la anciana Kaede, que por cierto a estas horas de la mañana debe estar recolectando algo o buscando agua en el río. Pero... ¿e Inuyasha?...

.Aome!- grito el pequeño Shippo al verla incorporada.

.Shippo. – le sonrió ella mientras le estiraba sus brazos para recibir al el pequeño en ellos.

.No llores, Shippo, estoy bien, estoy muy bien.

.Gracias a Dios, Aome.- Le dijo Sango incorporándose y sonriéndole.

.Pues si, Señorita, ya veo que se encuentra bien.- Le sonrió Miroku.

.Gracias, gracias a todos.- les dijo ella agradecida.

.Inuyasha estuvo muy mal...-le dijo Sango.

.¿Si?

.Estaba muy preocupado de ti, tuvimos que enviarlo a dar un paseo para que se calmara, no quería separase de tu lado.

Aome se sonrojó levemente. Pero él no estaba ahora con ellos. Bien, esa era la forma de ser del hanyou, nunca mostraba sus preocupaciones a los demás. Pero ahora quería verlo, lo único que deseaba mas que nada en el mundo, era verlo.

Sentada aun en la casa de Kaede, el atardecer se acercaba y aun no podía ver a Inuyasha. Finalmente, él llegó y la miró alegremente. Ella le sonrió feliz.

.Inuyasha.

.Aome, ya me contaron...

.Si, ya estoy mejor.

.Lo vio cambiar de pronto el semblante. Ya no estaba feliz, estaba preocupado.

.Si algo te hubiera sucedido...

.No digas eso Inuyasha, son riesgos que todos corremos.

El hanyou se acerco apresurado hacia su lado y se arrodilló.

.Si, pero solo tu me preocupas.- Le dijo, al tiempo que un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Aome lo miró sorprendida. Nunca había sido tan... tan... ¿protector?

Ella bajó la vista un poco avergonzada.

.Aome...- susurró él.

Ella levantó nuevamente la vista, pero algo en su piel la hizo erizarse. Era la actitud, el tono de voz... algo en Inuyasha que le provocaba escalofríos.

.He estado pensando...

.¿Si?...

.Creo... que...- él bajó la vista. Aome sintió que algo estaba mal. Algo estaba pasando.

.Que sucede, Inuyasha...- Se miraron unos instantes, intensamente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper aquel cómplice silencio que se había formado. Sin embargo, los dos pegaron un brinco cuando el pequeño Shippo entro corriendo hacia ellos.

.Inuyasha, bestia peluda! Por fin vienes a ver a Aome!

.Arggggg...Shipppo!- Inuyasha se levantó y agarró al pequeño zorrito por la cola.

.Suéltame, suéltame!

.Inuyasha, por favor, déjalo.- Le dijo suavemente Aome. Él la miró hipnotizado. El tono de ella había sido demasiado dulce. Aun podía escucharlo resonar en su mente.

.Suéltame bestia, babeas!- Le grito Shippo, al tanto que se soltaba del hanyou y caía al suelo.

.Vaya, vaya. Será mejor que no molesten a Aome.- Les dijo Kaede al entrar.

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

.¿Sucede algo?- pregunto la anciana, mirando a Aome preocupada.

.No..., creo que no.

Era una noche tranquila. Todos en la aldea ya dormían. En la casa de Kaede, el grupo dormía pesadamente. Sin embargo, Aome, recostada, veía fijamente a Inuyasha. Y el chico bestia, sentado en una esquina, al lado de Miroku, la observaba sin pestañear. Ninguno de los dos evitaba mirar al otro. Era extraño. No sentían vergüenza, pero a través de sus miradas ella intentaba vislumbrar los secretos de Inuyasha, y él a su vez, deseaba guardar en su memoria el rostro de la chica. Aome sintió oprimirse el corazón cuando el se levantó y caminó suavemente hacia ella. Un quejido se escapó de su boca, cuando la levantó en brazos. Él miró asustado, pero al final se la llevó. Caminó por el bosque hasta llegar al río. Ninguno de los dos habló. Inuyasha finalmente la depositó suavemente sobre el pasto. Ahí él habló.

.Aome... he estado pensando...- Se detuvo de pronto mordiéndose el labio. La miró indeciso, temeroso. ¿Cómo iba a decirle algo que lo iba a destruir por completo?

.Inuyasha.. ¿Qué sucede¿Ocurre algo malo?

El chico la miró preocupado. Sacudió la cabeza y se agachó a su lado. De pronto sintió que no debía decir lo que había estado pensando todo este tiempo, pero un flash en su cabeza lo hizo recordar a Kykio, y su advertencia: Ella morirá...

.Inuyasha... Inuyasha... - la chica le tomaba la manga de su haori, llamando su atención.

.Te traje aquí para que pudiéramos hablar a solas, Aome.

Ella lo miró expectante. Sintió nuevamente que su corazón se oprimía. Las cosas no estaban bien. Lo sabia, no quería escuchar, no quería.

.Aome...

.No, no Inuyasha... no me lo digas...

.Pero...

Aome se tapó los ojos con sus manos. Horror. El hanyou creyó morir. Lo peor en la vida era ver a una mujer llorar, y si esa mujer era Aome, y si era por su culpa...

.Aome... no... no llores...

.Lo siento...- ella sabía que eso lastimaba al chico. No quería hacerlo sentir miserable.- Lo siento... es que...- mientras se secaba las lagrimas- no pude evitarlo...- ella le sonrió tristemente, y el pobre Inuyasha, triste como estaba, miserable como se sentía, la abrazó repentinamente, fuertemente, como creyendo que se le iba a escapar. Ella sintió su abrazo desesperado, casi se quedaba sin aire, pero por nada del mundo quería que la soltara. Y así estuvieron, por largos segundos o minutos. Aome enterró su cabeza en el cuello de él. Pudo sentir como comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. Se sorprendió un poco. Se dio cuenta que lo que el chico tenía que decirle le era tan doloroso como lo iba a ser para ella. Se sintió culpable. Poco a poco se separo de él, para sorpresa del hanyou, ya que por su parte hubiera querido estrecharla en sus brazos toda la noche si fuera necesario. Ella se arregló los cabellos y pasó nuevamente su mano por sus ojos, borrando completamente todo rastro de lagrima que pudiera quedarle. Inuyasha miraba cada unos de sus movimientos con atención.

.Puedes decirme... lo que tienes que decirme. – Le dijo la chica, adoptando una actitud seria, tratando de sonreír un poco.

.No quiero... que lo tomes a mal, Aome...

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, tratando de demostrarle que lo entendía.

.Esto... es muy difícil para mí, porque...

.Quieres que me vaya¿verdad?

El Hanyou la miró sorprendido, pero ella le sonrió. Aome bajo la vista, no podía soportar lo que estaba por suceder.

.Te preocupo, lo sé. Pero... - ella se incorporó hacia él, provocando un nuevo quejido por el dolor en su pierna. Inuyasha se acercó hacia ella... peligrosamente, nuevamente por casualidad. Parecía que sus cuerpos se llamaban inconscientemente. Un beso, la mente del hanyou pedía a gritos un beso. Su vista antes puesta en los oscuros ojos de Aome, bajó hasta sus labios. Ella entendió, quizás por eso, o por un involuntario reflejo mojó sus labios con su lengua. El hanyou la miró nuevamente, sorprendido... ella quería ser besada. Sin embargo, y para desilusión de Aome, él se separó nuevamente de ella.

.Aquí corres muchos peligros... no quiero ver... a alguien que quie...- Se cayó de pronto.

Aome lo miró desilusionada. Lo entendía. Él, como siempre, no tenía claros sus sentimientos.

.Si tu ya no me quieres aquí, entonces esta bien que me vaya. Ya no puedo hacer nada más.-

Las palabras duras de Aome golpearon su corazón. La miró un poco asustado. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Estaba dolida, apenada y desilusionada.

.No es eso... no es eso Aome.

Ella esperó que el hanyou se defendiera, que le dijera que lo había entendido mal. Pero Inuyasha cayó. Ella tragó saliva dolorosamente. Al fin la gran travesía había terminado. Lo sabía, sabía que el día llegaría. Aunque, ilusionada, creyó que el final sería feliz, que Inuyasha no le permitiría irse, que finalmente estaría a su lado. Los cuentos de hadas no existen.

.Llévame a la aldea..., por favor.- Las ultimas palabras fueron casi ahogadas por el sollozo insostenible que tenía en la garganta. Pero debía ser fuerte. Debía ser digna... aunque en esos momentos poco le importaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

La vuelta a la aldea fue eternamente larga para Aome. Estar en los brazos del hanyou era una tortura. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de la anciana y el chico la depositó delicadamente en el saco de dormir. Ella no lo miró, se recostó y se volteó de lado.

.Buenas noches, Aome.-

.Buenas noches- le dijo ella sin voltear, y cerró los ojos.

En la oscuridad de la habitación y gracias a estar de espaldas al hanyou, muchas lágrimas resbalaron silenciosamente de sus ojos. Él sabía que ella lloraba. Lo sentía, maldito olfato y orejas de perro! Pero ya todo estaba decidido.

Al día siguiente Aome les informó a todos de su partida, aludiendo a estar cansada y sentir miedo de ser lastimada. La anciana Kaede la miró preocupada. Miroku la entendía perfectamente, mientras que Sango prefería no opinar. El pobre shippo se abrazó a ella mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

.No te vayas Aome, no lo hagas...-

.Calma shippo. No llores.

.No es justo, como te vas a ir, si aun los fragmentos de la perla no han sido recuperados.-

Aome reaccionó. Era verdad. Aun faltaban fragmentos por recuperar. Pocos, pero necesarios.

.Ustedes deberán encontrarlos.

.Pero Aome..- le dijo Sango- tu eres la única que puede verlos...

Aome bajó la vista apenada. Hubo un largo silencio. Finalmente Aome habló, casi en un murmullo, que todos comprendieron.

.No puedo quedarme... lo siento.

El día pasó lentamente. Aome descansaba a la entrada de la casa, sentada. El dolor en la pierna a veces le era insoportable. Por eso no había podido marcharse ese mismo día. Inuyasha pasó un par de veces por su lado. Ella apenas lo miró. La mirada fría de ella había quebrado su espíritu. Sin tan solo supiera que le era tan difícil a él haber tomado aquella decisión.

Sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, su mente recordó cada una de las aventuras que había compartido con ella. Sus sentimientos se confundían. ¿La amaba a ella o a kykio¿Por qué no lograba dislumbrar una salida a sus sentimientos?

Aún era de noche, y Aome se incorporó lentamente. Al ponerse de pie sintió un mareo, creyó caer, pero tuvo la fuerte voluntad para mantenerse en pie. Enrolló el saco de dormir y lo metió dentro de la mochila. El dolor de la pierna había sido un poco mitigado. Tal vez porque sentía mas dolor en el corazón. Los miró a todos dormidos y les lanzó un beso. Inuyasha también dormía. Mejor. La despedida sería menos cruel. Volteó lentamente, y cojeando, salió de la casa, de la aldea, hasta llegar al pozo, agotada por tanto esfuerzo. Suspiró dolorosamente y levantó la vista al cielo. Vio las estrellas brillando a lo lejos del infinito cielo. Su vista se nubló por las lagrimas, así que se pasó la manga para secarse.

.Basta..- se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Esto se acabará pronto... Aome, sé fuerte.- Se sentó lentamente en el pozo y miró todo a su alrededor. – Inuyasha... - en sus labios se escapó ese nombre que ahora más que nunca deseaba evitar. Sacudió la cabeza como para quitarse los malos pensamientos que la embargaban. Se volteó hacia adentro del pozo y se dejó caer.

Tanto escándalo para entrar a la casa despertó a todos. La mamá de Aome fue la primera en bajar las escaleras. La vio tan pálida y enferma que se abalanzó hacia ella. El abuelo y Souta llegaron después, interrogándola por el porqué había decidido volver a tan extrañas horas.

.Me quedo, no volveré mas.- Fue la respuesta de ella, abrazándose a su madre. Pero fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, porque el gran esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar a su época la había debilitado a tal extremo, que cayó completamente desmayada.

Los primeros rayos del alba entraron por las rendijas de la casa de Kaede, dando directo en la cara del hanyou. Pestañeó un par de veces y se incorporó lentamente. Frente a él no estaba Aome. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Lo sabía, la chica se había ido sin despedirse de nadie.

Cuando todos despertaron y se dieron cuenta que Aome ya no estaba, Inuyasha no se encontraba con ellos. Lo sabía, todos se lo reprocharían. ¿Y que si es verdad? Todo era por su culpa. Si tan solo no hubiera conocido a Kikyo. Si tan sólo ella no hubiese sido revivida por la bruja Urasue. Ahora era Aome quien pagaba las consecuencias. Y también él, porque sentía que el corazón se desgarraba cada minuto al recordarla y saber que ya no estaría mas a su lado.

Una semana en cama era tan terrible como la desdicha que sentía al estar lejos de sus amigos. La herida en su pierna estaba cicatrizando, gracias a los avances de la medicina moderna, lo que necesitaba con urgencia era una buena suturacion para no seguir perdiendo sangre. Y por supuesto, la asepcia evitaba cualquier tipo de infección. Si las cosas seguían así, en una semana más ya podría "casi" correr. Pero bueno, eso no era tan importante. La verdad es que para ella las cosas no estaban bien. Había llorado tanto que sentía que ya no le quedaban más lagrimas. A veces se sacudía la cabeza con la almohada tratando de sacar de su mente al hanyou. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaría pasando entre él y Kikyo ahora que ella estaba lejos. Tal vez siempre fue así, tal vez siempre fue una molestia para su "relación"¿quien era ella, la intrusa, la otra, la reencarnación de la "original"... estar en cama no era muy agradable como todos dicen, sólo sirve para perder el tiempo pensando cosas.

.Esto no esta bien – se quejaba Miroku- sin la señorita Aome nunca sabremos donde se encuentran los fragmentos de la perla.

.Esta en lo correcto, su excelencia - lo apoyó Sango- no hemos recolectado ninguno desde que ella no esta. Además, sin sus flechas purificadoras nos hemos visto en verdaderos problemas.

.Y todo es por culpa del perro de Inuyasha- dijo Shippo lleno de rabia y mirando con el rabillo al hanyou, preparado para escapar de los golpes de este. Como Inuyasha seguía caminando sin inmutarse, se atrevió a hablar mas- Si tan solo ella estuviera con nosotros, si el perro de Inuyasha no fuera tan infantil, si tan sólo fuera más amable con Aome, no estaríamos así, adivinando y vagando por los bosques en busca de los fragmentos.

.Me pregunto que estará haciendo Aome- se dijo Sango. No podía evitar extrañarla, se había convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente y ahora que ella no estaba, se sentía más sola que nunca. Aunque claro, el pervertido monje no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de acercársele más. Sin embargo, eso era otro asunto diferente.

.Probablemente estará muy bien, sin estar expuesta a los peligros que la sometía estar en esta época.- dijo Miroku, tratando de seguirle la conversación a Sango.

.Inuyasha es un tonto!- dijo Shippo con furia. Sin embargo ahora si el hanyou volteo para verlo. La expresión de este era de furia, por lo que Shippo se abalanzó hacia Sango para ocultarse en su espalda.

.Arggggg! Todos creen que disfruto esto¿verdad, que me gusta que Aome este lejos.- les gritóenojado.

.Pues así es!- Le gritó Shippo ya escondido entre el pelo de Sango.

.No es cierto!- gritó el hanyou desesperado. Yo...- el hanyou apretó los puños y miró al suelo- yo la extraño mucho...

Miroku miró a Sango sorprendido.

Pero entonces, Inuyasha... por que...

.No puede volver! Ella no puede...- les gritó nuevamente. Luego se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, dejándolos solos atrás. Nadie entendía nada.

.Vaya Higurashi, has estado un mes sana.

Aome se sonrojó. Claro, su abuelo había ocultado cada una de sus ausencias del colegio con una enfermedad distinta.

.Ehhh, si, si, me siento bien. –Le sonrió. Aunque no evitaba sentirse un poco incomoda frente a ese chico que demostraba tanto interés hacia ella.

.Y ahora que estas mejor... ¿podrías...?- el chico le sonrió un poco avergonzado, pero luego prosiguió- ¿vendrías al parque conmigo?

.Houyo...- murmuró, un tanto agradecida por aquel chico que se preocupaba por ella.

.Lo más probable es que Aome tenga muchos pretendientes en su época¿no lo crees, Sango?- Shippo lo había dicho con toda la intención de que Inuyasha lo escuchara. Estaban todos descansando a orillas de un pequeño río, luego de una larga y tediosa caminata que no los había conducido a nada nuevo. Todos estaban desilusionados, los fragmentos de la perla no aparecían y tres de ellos sentían que estaban vagando sin sentido y que lo más probable es que seguirían así a menos que uno de ellos cambiara de actitud.

.Pues, es lo más probable- Le dijo ella siguiendo la corriente.

.Si, la Señorita Aome es muy bella, claro que debe tener a muchos pretendientes- les dijo Miroku de la forma mas seria posible.

.¿Acaso nunca te contó nada, Sango? – Le dijo Shippo, cerrándole un ojo.

.Pues... ahora que lo dices...

Inuyasha que estaba recostado en el pasto detrás de ellos, movió involuntariamente sus orejas. Miroku les hizo una seña.

.Si, hay un chico...- dijo Sango a punto de reír, pero controlándose para no hacerlo.

.¿De verdad?- le pregunto Shippo.

.Pues si, hay alguien... no puedo decir mas... lo único que puedo decirles, es que ella no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, a pesar de que él siempre la trataba AMABLEMENTE- aquí recalcó las palabras para que llegaran a Inuyasha- y ahora que ya no esta aquí, probablemente le haga caso.

Inuyasha pensó: Maldición, es ese muchacho que se llama Houyo. Yo ya lo conocí, y claro, esta muy interesado en Aome... pero... ¿Por qué me preocupa¿No se supone que ya no la veré mas?

Ya era de noche. Aome estaba en su habitación. Caminaba agitadamente de un lugar a otro. No sabía porqué, pero estaba inquieta. Debería hacerle caso a sus poderes espirituales de sacerdotisa, pero le costaba confiar en ellos. Lo peor es que se encontraba sola en casa. Cuando llegó de la escuela lo único que encontró fue una nota de la mamá en que le informaba que volverían tarde, ya que un pariente se encontraba delicado de salud. Aome se preocupó un poco, pero como se suponía que al otro día tendría examen, decidió no seguirlos. Mañana lo haría. De pronto se paró frente a su ventana y miró hacia fuera. Todo estaba muy oscuro, era luna nueva. Se acordó de la apariencia humana de Inuyasha y sonrió al recordar lo sensible que se ponía cuando esta en ese estado. Luego sacudió la cabeza. No quería recordar, le costaba mucho no hacerlo, y un mes de trabajo no se iban a ir a la basura por pensar en él. Arggg, pero tenía algo en el corazón. Abrió la ventana y aspiró profundamente el aire de la noche. Miró detenidamente el árbol sagrado. Luego, su mirada se dirigió al poso. Cerró la ventana y salió de la habitación. Sentía que las piernas la llevaban casi en contra de su voluntad. Casi sin pensarlo se encontró abriendo la puerta del lugar en que estaba el poso. Ya ahí se dio cuenta a donde la nostalgia la había llevado. Caminó lentamente y bajó las pequeñas escaleras. Y ahí estaba, oscuro como siempre, quien iba a imaginar que ese era un medio para comunicar dos épocas distintas. Nada. El fondo del poso era tan oscuro. Recordó que siempre le había tenido miedo, hasta antes de su primer incidente con la mujer cienpies. Oscuro, sombrío... quien lo creería... un poso que lleva a otra época. Se restregó los ojos creyendo ver mal. Había un resplandor que venía desde el fondo de él. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Cada segundo que pasaba el resplandor se volvía mas y más grande, hasta que, para su gran sorpresa, vio a Inuyasha aparecer.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Parte IV: **

- Aome... - fue lo que dijo el chico que ahora llevaba la cabellera negra y no tenía sus orejas de perro que lo caracterizaban.

- Inu... ¿yasha?- Se dijo esta, tan sorprendida, que retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron. Ella sorprendida, él... apenado. No se dijeron nada. Se quedaron así, de pie, uno frente al otro, mirándose.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo ella finalmente, casi enojada. Le costaba mucho asimilar lo que había pasado, que ahora que él estaba ahí, sentía que lo hacia a propósito.

- Te extrañe... - dijo él sin más. Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Inuyasha dijo eso? Sin embargo, luego ella se calmó, se dio media vuelta y hablo.

- Será mejor que te vayas, Inuyasha.

El pobre chico quiso morirse. ¿Fue ese el sentimiento? ¿morirse? Agacho la cabeza.

- Por favor Inuyasha... - dijo ella mas dulcemente- No me hagas esto, no vuelvas aquí, no quiero verte...

- Aome... - él caminó hasta llegar hacia ella y le puso una mano en su hombro. Ella, que estaba de espaldas a él, sintió un temblor que estremeció involuntariamente todo su cuerpo. ¿Era eso? ¿Era eso el resultado de días sin verlo? Se sintió desdichada. ¿Cómo podía estar sufriendo tanto?. Se tapó la cara con las manos, pero luego se acordó de lo que el llanto provocaba en el chico. No quería atraparlo usando algo para incomodarlo. Se contuvo de no llorar. Quiso caminar para irse de ahí, irse a su habitación, arrancar de la presencia del hanyou, pero no alcanzo a dar ni medio paso porque la mano del chico se agarró firmemente de su hombro, quedando en el mismo lugar. Luego sintió ambos brazos a su alrededor, enrollados en su cuello. Sintió el aliento caliente sobre su cuello. Ella estaba paralizada. ¿A que esta jugando? ¿Qué sucede?

- Aome... - fue el susurro que pudo escuchar. Se estremeció por completo. Sentía como el corazón le iba a estallar.

- Déjame Inuyasha, déjame... –dijo ella muy bajito, llevando sus manos hacia las de él. El la volteó lentamente y se miraron intensamente. Aome ya había pasado por ello. Sabía lo que vendría después. El se alejaría nuevamente, dejándola mas confundida que antes. Pero cual no sería su sorpresa cuando sintió una mano deslizarse por su cuello y acariciarlo lentamente. Los ojos de Inuyasha le demostraba a un chico totalmente nuevo. Había algo nuevo en él. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que aquella mano lo acercaba a su cara. Sintió unos labios cálidos y tímidos al principio. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿estaba soñando? No, Inuyasha acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, lentamente, suavemente, casi de una manera tímida, tratando de conocer aquellos que estaban juntos a los de él. Ella cerró nuevamente los ojos cuando sintió que la mano de él la presionaba con mas fuerza hacia su boca. Entonces ahí sintió un beso lleno de pasión. Inuyasha exploraba cada rincón de su boca, provocando pequeños suspiros en ella. Creyó morir, pero lo que le preocupó mas fue que las fuerzas se le iban y que sus piernas temblaban sin control. Ella se separó un poco de él y se sujetó a su cuello. Inuyasha la miró y nuevamente la beso. Ahora ella le correspondió totalmente, y pudo oír también como Inuyasha suspiraba a cada beso correspondido. Se besaron hasta que sintió que sus labios se adormecían. Aome fue la primera en separarse, ante la resistencia de él. Ahora lo veía claramente. Nunca lo había visto como aquella vez, con sus labios muy rosados, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos.

Seguramente ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Él le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. Se había provocado un incomodo silencio.

- Es mejor que te vayas, Inuyasha- Le dijo ella casi sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

- No lo haré, no me iré.- Fue la respuesta firme de él. Ella se asustó. ¿Y ahora, que?

El se acercó nuevamente a ella y le habló mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- No quiero irme, quiero estar contigo.

- Entonces... ven... - le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba una mano y se dirigían a la casa.

Sentados en la pequeña salita habían comenzando a besarse nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra. Parecía que con los besos que se brindaban trataban de demostrar todos sus sentimientos. Eso creyó Inuyasha, pero no pensaba lo mismo Aome. Ella quería saber, aclarar las cosas.

- Inuyasha... - susurró ella entre los labios del hanyou que insistían seguir besando. El chico solo entono un ¿um?, pero seguía besándola insistentemente.

- Inu... yasha... - entonces Aome detuvo su cara con su mano. Él la miró intrigado. - Necesitamos hablar...

- Lo sé.

- Necesito saber... necesito saber... - Aome no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.-... Tu conoces mis sentimientos... quiero saber los tuyos, Inuyasha...

El chico la miró sin expresión.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una prueba?

- No te pido nada... solo quiero saber... si las cosas van a cambiar, si significo algo para ti.

Inuyasha le sonrió dulcemente, pero Aome solo lo miraba impaciente, seria, quería escuchar de una vez por todas la verdad.

- Vine aquí por que te extrañe demasiado.- Le dijo simplemente.

- Pero... eso que significa... ¿volveré a la época antigua?

Inuyasha cambió la cara. Ya no sonreía, al contrario, estaba muy serio.

- Eso... eso... no Aome, es mejor que no vuelvas.- Aome no esperaba escuchar aquella respuesta. Con todo lo que había sucedido creyó que el chico la venia a buscar. Se paró rápidamente, enojada. El chico la imitó al ponerse de pie.

- ¿No? No?!- Le gritó, al tiempo que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

- Espera, Aome...

- Porque?... Porque me haces esto?- le volvió a gritar.

- Aome... tengo mis razones... - Intento el explicar, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Aome esperó que pudiera explicarse, pero el solo intentaba abrazarla. Ella esquivó sus brazos.

- Déjame, déjame tranquila!- mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

- Aome, Aome, confía en mi...

- ¿Confiar en ti? Sabes lo que creo, Inuyasha... me quieres lejos de ti y de Kikyo.- Lo miro con rabia. Era la única conclusión que podía sacar.

- No, no, no es eso... Aome- Inuyasha trato de explicar, pero que podía decir? Intento besarla nuevamente. Fue lo único que penso, pero al intentar hacerlo sintió como ella le pegaba la más grande cachetada que había recibido en toda su vida.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo!- Le gritó ella al borde del colapso.- Jugaste conmigo, siempre lo haz hecho... no sabes comportarte como un humano, no lo eres, no tienes sentimientos, no respetas a los demás, es cierto, como tu lo dijiste, no eres humano.

Inuyasha la miró paralizado. Cada unas de sus palabras era como una fría hoja de cuchillo clavada en el corazón.

- No quiero verte, déjame sola!- Aome corrió a su cuarto y se encerró en el. Inuyasha se quedo unos segundos aparado, tratando de asimilar cada unas de las duras palabras de Aome.

- Estúpido- fue la palabra que su cerebro le repetía a cada rato. Eres un estúpido. -Grrrr, maldición, maldición, - y aquí grita a todo pulmón - maldición!

Aome, que ya se encontraba en su habitación, se tapa la cabeza con la almohada y llora desconsoladamente.

Los primeros rayos del alba iluminaban las praderas del antiguo Sengoku. Miroku miraba el amanecer con un tanto de nostalgia, puesto que al no encontrar los fragmentos se les hacia más imposible encontrar a Naraku... y si eso pasaba, los días de vida para él estaban contados puesto que sabia que su kazaana no le permitiría vivir. ¿Y ahora que hacer? Salvo que Inuyasha se reconciliase con la Señorita Aome, nada más. Pero no podía depender de ellos. No podía exigirles eso. Un hijo. Era su deseo antes de morir. Ja. Cuan difícil se le había hecho encontrar una mujer dispuesta para ello... pero pensándolo bien... ¿por qué ya no pensaba tenerlo con cualquiera excepto con la linda Sango? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Inuyasha salir del poso. Vaya, vaya, parece que las cosas salieron peores de lo que estaban. La cara y el semblante del chico bestia lo decía todo.

- No me diga excelencia... - le dijo Sango con cara de asombro. Miroku disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos de charla que tenía con la chica. Claro, tenía las manos ansiosas por tocar cierta parte atractiva de ella, pero eso interrumpiría el momento, y ahora quería que este durara.

- Ahh, quizás que tontería hizo nuestro joven e impulsivo amigo- se lamentaba él.

- Aome ha tenido bastante paciencia en aguantarlo, pero... ya deberían reconciliarse ¿no lo cree?

- Pero... si lo piensas bien, Sango, la vez que se fue la señorita Aome no fue por una pelea, al menos no se notó entre ellos, es mas, pareciera que se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacerlo.

- Si, pero estoy segura que Aome se fue porque Inuyasha se lo pidió, de otra manera, ella permanecería con nosotros.

- Crees que... alguien intervino en esto?- Le pregunto Miroku, ya despertando el bichito de la duda.

- Pues... tal vez ese alguien es cierta sacerdotisa errante...

- ¿Kikyo?- Preguntó Miroku, pero él ya sabía que eso era muy probable. Ambos se miraron como comprendiendo al fin el enigma. Ella, ¿quién mas podría querer separarlos?

- Si Inuyasha fue a ver a Aome y no volvió con ella, debe haber pasado algo...

- Pues es que el muy tonto no sabe tratar a las mujeres- Dijo Shippo acercándoseles, pero aportando un comentario a la conversación.

- Y tu ¿cómo lo sabes?- Le dijo Miroku con cara de pocos amigos por interrumpirlo con Sango.

- Pues cualquiera lo sabe- Dijo Shippo enojado. No lo perdonaba por separarlo de Aome.

- Ya volverá, no te enojes tanto, Shippo- le dijo Sango tratando de consolarlo. – Pero debemos hacer algo, de lo contrario, podemos despedirnos definitivamente de Aome.- las palabras de Sango fueron demasiado duras para Miroku y Shippo. Los tres se miraron y comprendieron que el asunto debía ser tomados en sus manos.


	5. Capítulo 5

.Inuyasha... - Miroku lo había encontrado sentado mirando el atardecer. El chico no se movió. El joven monje puso una mano en su hombro y entonces Inuyasha reaccionó y se restregó los ojos con la manga de su haori. ¿Acaso estaría llorando? ... Miroku estaba bastante confundido, pero aprovecharía la debilidad del hanyou para develar el misterio. Debía comprobar sus sospechas.

.Que haces aquí, Miroku... - dijo él un tanto molesto.

Miroku se sentó a su lado, pero no lo miró. Sabía que eso resultaría bastante incomodo para el desdichado chico.

.Sé que te resulta doloroso, pero debemos hablar.

.No tengo ganas de hacerlo.

.Pues es sobre eso mismo. Tu tristeza sólo tiene un nombre (o dos, pero mejor me lo cayo)

.No quiero hablar de ello.

.Mira Inuyasha. No sé que tan malo pueda ser para que la Señorita Aome no este con nosotros. Esta más que decir que nadie creyó su excusa.

.Pues ahí ustedes si creen o no.

.No es tan fácil, amigo.- Miroku se volteó para mirarlo. Nunca lo había visto tan mal al pobre hanyou. – Es por ella¿verdad? La sacerdotisa Kykio tiene que ver en esto.

Inuyasha no respondió. El silencio de él le demostraba lo acertado que estaba. Luego de un largo silencio, el chico habló como reflexionando para sí mismo.

.Es mejor que Aome este en su época... no quiero que algo malo le pase. Moriría si ella...- Luego recordó que Miroku estaba a su lado. El monje lo miraba sorprendido.

.¿Estas diciendo que la sacerdotisa quiere matar a la Señorita?

.Miroku!..- Luego bajó la vista-... Aome... debe estar en su época, es lo mejor.

.Ejem...- tosió el monje, estaba listo para dar un discurso- Entiendo, Inuyasha, pero aquí tenemos otro problema que nos afecta a todos.- Inuyasha lo miró intrigado.- Dada las circunstancias, es importante que te aconseje y diga, amigo mío, que no llegaremos a ninguna parte sin la Señorita Aome. Los fragmentos de la perla son imposibles de encontrar. Si Naraku se apodera de ellos, todos estaremos perdidos. Yo mismo, mi kazaana pronto me consumirá. Así que creo que hay que revisar las prioridades y pensar qué es lo que más nos conviene, aunque esto resulte peligroso.

.¿Es eso! Maldito monje egoísta, Me lo estas reprochando?- Gritó Inuyasha realmente enfadado.

.Lo digo por el bien de la humanidad- dijo él con su típico tono solemne.

.Miroku, eres un... sólo lo dices por que quieres salvar tu vida!- Inuyasha se puso de pie y se arremangó las mangas de su haori con toda la intención de pegarle. El monje se paró rápidamente y trató de arreglar las cosas.

.Calma... calma amigo... sólo quiero que pienses... ¿prefieres que Naraku gane?

Inuyasha lo miró, pero finalmente no lo golpeó. Estaba claro. Odiaba tanto a Naraku que en su mente nunca cupo la posibilidad de que él ganase. Jamas. Pero ahora que Miroku lo decía... ¿qué tal si eso sucediese? Pero... que era más importante¿la vida de Aome o derrotar a Naraku?

* * *

...Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Dijo Shippo a una muy interesada Kaede. El chico le había relatado todo a cerca de las sospechas de Miroku y Sango, además de la conclusión que ambos habían sacado de la conversación del monje con Inuyasha.

.No lo puedo creer... - dijo pensativa la sacerdotisa.-... Pero esto ultimo ¿cómo lo sabes? Si fue Miroku quien habló con él... -

.Ah! Es que escuché a Miroku y Sango mientras hablaban... pero eso fue todo lo interesante. Luego Miroku estuvo mucho mucho rato mirando a Sango y finalmente dijo que la quería, pero entonces la conversación se puso aburrida porque hablaron de ellos dos solamente y entonces me fui a dormir.-

Kaede sonrió. El niño no se había dado cuenta de lo que eso realmente significaba. Ya ella como anciana lo sospechaba. Esos dos terminarían juntos.

.Pero... no puedo creer que mi hermana sea la culpable de todo esto.

.Kikyo es realmente mala- Dijo Shippo con rencor, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el comentario podría haber sido muy duro, considerando la cercanía que tenía Kaede con ella.

.Si, es cierto. Mi hermana fue una persona buena, que le gustaba ayudar a los demás. Pero ahora, no la reconozco. Pero ya lo he dicho. Mi hermana murió hace 50 años. Ella no es la misma, no pertenece a nuestro mundo, y aunque tenga la misma apariencia de hace años, ella ha cambiado, para mal.

.Lo malo es que ahora no sabemos qué hacer- dijo Shippo, como si realmente creyera que era su responsabilidad traer de vuelta a Aome. Luego miró a la anciana buscando una respuesta- ¿Qué cree usted, señora Kaede, que debemos hacer? Aome esta en peligro, pero Naraku podría salirse con la suya...

.Mmm... esto esta un poco complicado... pero no hay porque desesperarse. No entiendo porque Inuyasha se tomó tan a pecho las palabras de mi hermana.

.Es que el tonto esta enamorado de Aome, aunque no lo quiere asumir, entonces por eso se preocupó mucho.

.Puede ser... Inuyasha es un chico demasiado inmaduro.

.Inuyasha es un torpe- Dijo Shippo con rabia. Lo responsabilizaba por la ausencia de Aome.

* * *

Ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en el examen que le había tocado rendir. Claro, tampoco había estudiado mucho, dado el modo en que la dejó Inuyasha. Había llorado hasta cansarse. Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida. Y ahora, caminando a paso lento por las calles de la ciudad, aun no entendía la actitud del chico-bestia. Suspiró cansada. Tampoco podía olvidar aquellos besos. Fueron tan desesperados, tan apasionados, que podía sentir aun los labios del hanyou sobre los suyos. Se detuvo para pasarse los dedos sobre sus labios. Es verdad. Había sido su primer beso. ¿Qué podría significar eso para él? Suspiró nuevamente y siguió caminando. Extrañaba a sus amigos de la época antigua: Shippo, Sango, el monje Miroku, la anciana Kaede... había sido egoísta al marcharse sin despedirse de ellos. No debían pagar por los problemas de ella. Miró y se dio cuenta que había llegado a casa. Su cabeza giró para ver el poso. Arggg! El poso, mientras estuviera ahí, era una tentación atravesarlo. ¿Y que tal si iba sólo por un rato a saludar a sus amigos?

Vio la luz del cielo y respiró profundamente. Había sido casi un mes desde que se había marchado. Sentada en un costado del poso, se había detenido para reflexionar si era apropiado volver a verlos, aunque fuera sólo a saludarlos. Pero en su interior tenía más miedo de ver a Inuyasha. Después de lo que había pasado,... no quería verlo. Se levantó finalmente y caminó a paso lento por el bosque. Cuan no sería su sorpresa cuando vio una pareja afirmada en un árbol, besándose. Y que esa pareja eran dos personas que ella conocía muy bien. ¿Sango y Miroku? ...

.Anciana Kaede- Dijo bien bajito Aome. Inconscientemente no quería delatar su presencia en el Sengoku. La anciana que se encontraba tomando té, la vio y se alegró por completo.

.Aome... Aome...- Le dijo mientras se levantaba y la recibía entre sus brazos.

.Anciana Kaede...- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, porque la pena y las lagrimas no la dejaron hablar.

.Aome... Aome esta aquí, Aome esta aquí! - les gritó Shippo a Sango y Miroku que se acercaban a la aldea.

* * *

.Aome?- Dijo Sango mirando a Miroku.

.Sí, sí, ella llegó hace un rato. Ahora esta conversando con la anciana Kaede. Ella ya le contó todo, acerca de Kikyo.

.Pero... ¿Cómo lo supo?

.Esteee... -Shippo miró a otro lado.

.¿Tu le dijiste?- Preguntó Sango sorprendida. Pero... si todo son conjeturas nuestras... no sabemos si eso sea verdad.

Shippo... otra vez abriste de más la boca- Le dijo Miroku.

.Hola amigos- les dijo Aome, con una sonrisa cómplice. Ya se había tranquilizado y se encontraba bebiendo un té ofrecido por la anciana Kaede.

.Creímos que nunca más te volveríamos a ver- le dijo Sango sentándose a su lado.

.Es cierto.- Aseguró Miroku.

.Pues, vine a saludarlos. Fui muy egoísta al irme sin despedirme de ustedes.

.Entonces... ¿no vienes a quedarte, Aome?- Le dijo Shippo casi poniéndose a llorar. Sango y Miroku la miraron también confundidos.

.Mi primera intención fue esa, es cierto. - Les dijo Aome- Pero ahora, después de lo que me contó la anciana Kaede...

.Aome... nada esta confirmado aún. –Le dijo Sango.

.No importa- dijo Aome levantándose- Debo averiguar qué pasa. Por eso les pido, que no digan nada. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.- Les dijo con voz firme.

.¿Le preguntarás a Inuyasha? Él ha estado muy triste, Aome. Háblale y estará mejor- Le dijo Shippo.

.No te preocupes Shippo.- En ese instante Aome salió de la cabaña dejando a todos pensativos, pero estaban alegres, sabían que las cosas podían mejorar entre esos dos. Pero lo que nadie sospechó, fue que Aome no tenía la intención de aclarar aquel asunto con Inuyasha, sino que con la propia Kikyo...

Continuara...


	6. Capítulo 6

.Así que todo fue por Kikyo... - Se dijo Aome caminando por las profundidades del bosque. – Pero... Inuyasha¿porqué¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? Claro, siempre protegiéndola. – Se dijo con rabia. Luego miró a su alrededor. Ni siquiera sabía como encontrar a la sacerdotisa. Podía estar en cualquier lugar. Después de varias horas se dio cuenta que el encontrarla le resultaría un trabajo bastante difícil. Oh! Si lo hubiera pensado mejor, pero no, siempre impulsiva. Pero... qué otra cosa podía hacer. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella. Kikyo no podría desear su muerte. Aunque claro, una vez intentó matarla... pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo y nunca le hizo daño ¿porqué ahora?. Pronto oscureció y Aome comenzó a preocuparse. Arggg, porqué no pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar... por último hubiera traído la bicicleta y su mochila. Se sentó sobre una roca para descansar pero pronto se levantó al ver unas luces brillantes en el cielo que ella conocía muy bien. Eran las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo. Aome caminó lentamente hacia el lugar de donde se concentraban las serpientes. No le causaba temor, por alguna extraña razón no sentía miedo, a pesar de las precauciones que había tomado Inuyasha.

* * *

Corrió velozmente con toda la fuerza que lo caracterizaba en dirección a la aldea. Hacía pocos segundos el viento le trajo directo a sus narices el delicioso y dulce aroma de su Aome. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia al imaginar que la chica había vuelto al Sengoku.

.¿Aome!- preguntó el hanyou cuando entró precipitadamente a la cabaña de Kaede y todos lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos. - Esta aquí?- Insistió el chico, mirando la cara de cada uno de sus amigos, pero las expresiones de estos eran de confusión. Fue Sango quien habló primero.

.Pe... pero... ¿No estaba contigo?

.¿Conmigo?... no... ¿donde esta?- Preguntó nuevamente ansioso.

.Pero si no esta con Inuyasha... ¿con quien fue entonces a hablar?- Preguntó Shippo inocentemente, mirando a Kaede.

.¿Hablar¿y de qué¿Porqué?- El pobre hanyou estaba ya impacientándose porque sabía que Aome estaba en algún lugar, pero no sabía dónde. Miró a Kaede, de la cual pensaba sería la única persona que podría darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

.Inuyasha...-

.La señorita Aome fue con Kikyo!.- Dijo Miroku asustado. Inuyasha lo miró aterrado.

Que!- Gritó, mientras se acercaba al grupo.

.Inuyasha...- trató de calmarlo Kaede.- Aome dijo que debía hablar, aclarar las cosas, todos creímos que iría contigo, pero si no lo hizo, entonces eso significa que fue con mi hermana Kikyo.

.Pe... pero... ¿qué cosas tiene que hablar con ella¿Esta loca!- Preguntó él al borde de la desesperación.

.Pues... sobre la amenaza.- Dijo Kaede.

.Creo que todo fue nuestra culpa...- Se lamentó Miroku mirando a Sango. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza afirmando aquella aseveración. Lo sabían, por culpa de sus conjeturas, las cosas podían terminar peor.

.Arggggg! Que alguien me diga que esta pasando!- Les gritó Inuyasha desesperado.

.Lo siento, Inuyasha..- Dijo Kaede, apenada. - Me contaron que probablemente Kikyo era la responsable de que Aome no volviera a nuestra época, que yo se lo conté a ella.

.Arggg, Miroku, voy a matarte!- Gritó Inuyasha llevándose la mano a la funda del colmillo de acero con claras intenciones de usarlo contra su amigo. Pero no contaba con la intervención de Sango, que se puso delante de él protegiéndolo.

.Alto! Todo esto fue un terrible error, pero ahora no hay tiempo de pelear, busquemos a Aome.- Inuyasha la miró y entendió. Bien sabía que no podía perder el tiempo con ellos cuando Aome podría estar en serio peligro.

* * *

.¿Tu? - Fue la pregunta que le hizo la sacerdotisa a la chica. Estaba bastante sorprendida de verla porque creía que sus amenazas le habían quedado bastante claras a Inuyasha.

.Kikyo... este... hola...- Fue la respuesta nerviosa de Aome. Ella no tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa, es cierto, pero miedo... no, confiaba plenamente en la sacerdotisa, al fin y al cabo, ella era su reencarnación, era una sacerdotisa y era una persona buena..

.Creí que todo había quedado bastante claro...- Dijo la sacerdotisa mientras se le acercaba. Un escalofrío recorrió a Aome. Entonces ¿Era verdad?

.Kikyo..- dijo Aome cuando esta se puso frente a ella. Tan cerca, vio su palidez extrema, su mirada oscura y su aura llena de odio. De pronto Kikyo miró a su alrededor, como si hubiera detectado algo o alguien. Aome no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta quien era, porque de pronto se vio fuertemente sujetada por el cuello por un fuerte y frío brazo. Cuando quiso moverse, sintió algo muy filudo contra su garganta.

.No te muevas!- Fue la dura respuesta de ella. Unos segundos después, Aome pudo ver la silueta del Hanyou frente a ella, mirándola con cara de confusión.

.Kikyo!- Gritó Inuyasha con rabia. Intentó acercarse, pero se detuvo cuando vio la pequeña daga contra el cuello de Aome.

.No te acerques!- Le gritó ella. – Si lo haces, ella lo pagará- En ese momento la sacerdotisa apretó más la daga contra el cuello de la chica, que esta pegó un pequeño grito. Era obvio, la punta de la hoja había atravesado un poco, saliendo un pequeño chorro de sangre.

.Aome! No!- Gritó él, sintiéndose más impotente al no poder hacer nada. Ahí estaba ante él la mujer que había amado tanto en el pasado, convertida en un ser lleno de maldad... y ahí estaba ella, Aome, quien a pesar de todo siempre permanecía a su lado. Por primera vez vio la personalidad tan extrema de una con la otra. Por primera vez pudo ver la verdad en aquellas dos mujeres.

.Inuyasha... me gusta verte así... - sonrió la sacerdotisa, al ver la cara de desesperación del pobre hanyou.

.Kikyo¿Porqué hacer esto¿Porqué?- Gritó él, apretando los puños de tanta rabia.

.¿Porqué¿Me preguntas por qué?- Le dijo ella con tono burlón.- ¿No lo sabes?...claro, siempre has sido un tonto... un ingenuo...

.Kikyo, por favor, suéltame... yo sé que tú eres buena, suéltame por favor...- Suplicó Aome, llevando su mano contra la daga, pero nuevamente sintió todo el peso contra su piel, y un dolor agudo la invadió nuevamente.

.No hables!... Todo es por tu culpa...

.Kikyo, suéltala... ella no tiene nada que ver en esto... tú me quieres a mí, deseas mi muerte, no la de ella!- Gritó el chico tratando de convencerla. Estaba ya al borde de la desesperación al ver tanta sangre en el cuello de Aome.

.Te dije que ella moriría si volvía... te lo advertí!

.Pero¿porqué¿porqué haces esto?

.La culpa la tienes tú... antes eras sólo mío, tu amor me pertenecía a mí y a nadie más... y ahora... esta chica ha robado mi lugar...

.Ki...kyo...- susurró Aome, al límite de sus fuerzas.

...Siempre te he estado observando, y desde hace algún tiempo me di cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos... ella es un estorbo en nosotros dos... te lo dije... te dije que tú eras sólo mío! - Hubo unos segundos en que nadie habló. Las palabras de la sacerdotisa le habían abiertos los ojos definitivamente. Es verdad, en su mente sólo estaba Aome y era ya la dueña de su corazón. ¿Porqué no lo vio antes? Porque siempre estuvo obsesionado con Kikyo, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta el cambio de su afecto. Y al final... todo el sufrimiento de Aome, era por su culpa, por su indecisión...

.Pero... - volvió a hablar la sacerdotisa - ... esta chica ya no nos molestará. Tú una vez dijiste que yo era tuya... y así será... y ya no habrá nadie entre nosotros...- Con horror Inuyasha vio como Aome comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente, hasta que al final sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo. Inuyasha trató de correr pero vio cómo la sacerdotisa levantaba la daga al aire, impulsándola para darle de lleno sobre el pecho de su reencarnación. No lo pensó dos veces, Inuyasha desenvainó su colmillo de acero y con todas sus fuerzas aplicó su potentisímo bakuriujá.

.No te atrevas!- Gritó con rabia y rencor. Unos segundos más tarde, una nube de polvo se levantó impidiendo ver bien que había pasado. Desesperado, corrió hacia el lugar y a tientas encontró a Aome tirada en la tierra.

.Aome...- Susurró, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

.Casi me... matas... Inuyasha... - sonrió ella.- Él le sonrió. No era cierto, ella estaba en suelo cuando aplicó el bakuriujá sobre Kikyo, había dominado tanto la técnica que no permitiría que alguien que no tuviera nada que ver saliera lastimado.

.Y... Kikyo... - Susurró ella.

No lo sé. – Dijo él escuetamente.- pero no te preocupes por ella. Te llevaré con Kaede, para que te cure esa herida.

.No es nada... - Le sonrió.

.Si lo es, estas muy débil... vamos, te llevaré.- La cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó directo a la aldea. Ella se apretó fuertemente al cuello del hanyou. Sí, era cierto, estaba débil, pero no podía dejar pensar en lo sucedido. Por primera vez sintió la maldad extrema de la sacerdotisa.

Una vez vendado su cuello, Aome se recostó sobre una pequeña cama improvisada y pensó en lo imprudente y confiada que había sido. Su corazón no le permitía ver la maldad a la que podían llegar las personas, y eso, casi le había costado la vida.

Afuera, Inuyasha conversaba con Sango y Miroku.

.Lo que pasa, es que la señorita Aome nunca creyó capaz que la sacerdotisa Kikyo pudiera hacerle daño... y en cierta parte, fue lo que nosotros creímos, porque llevamos mucho tiempo y nunca había intentado nada contra ella...

.No, no es cierto... - Dijo Inuyasha, para asombro de los otros dos- sí... ella lo intentó una vez... cuando le arrebató los fragmentos...

.No lo puedo creer... - Se dijo Sango.

.Y entonces... ¿ella esta definitivamente muerta?- Preguntó Miroku.

.Supongo que sí, apliqué mi bakuriujá sin pensarlo dos veces.

.¿Lo... lamentas?- Preguntó Miroku nuevamente.

.No... no lo lamento... era la vida de ella o de Aome... no había elección- Dijo firmemente el hanyou. Sango y Miroku se miraron.

* * *

.¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó el chico tiernamente al tiempo que se arrodillaba a su lado. Ella se incorporó y se acercó a su pecho.

.Mejor... - sonrió.- Por que tú estas conmigo. – Se quedaron así unos segundos, ella casi podía sentir los violentos latidos del corazón del hanyou. Inuyasha acarició su pelo, mientras ella se incorporaba nuevamente hacia él, quedando frente a frente.

.Gracias por salvarme.

.Yo...- Aquellos momentos de tanta ternura lo confundían, nunca había pasado por situaciones así.

.Y ahora... lo entiendo todo... lo hiciste por mí... para salvarme... - Inuyasha no respondió. Qué iba a decir, todo había sido su culpa. Aome había sido lastimada una y otra vez por culpa de Kikyo y su tonta indecisión.

.Ella me abrió los ojos...

.¿Porqué?- Le preguntó ella susurrando contra su cara.

.Inuyasha tomó su cara con ambas manos, para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuando le dijera su verdad. que a quien quiero... es a ti.

Aome abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

.Me costó mucho darme cuenta, porque soy un tonto, un testarudo...

.No... no digas eso.. - ella se abrazó a él- Es porque cuando amas, lo das todo.

.No, yo no sabía que era amar,... hasta que te conocí. – Él enterró la cabeza en su cuello y respiró profundamente. Aome no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Nadie le había dicho palabras tan bonitas, tan llenas de amor... y ahora ella sabía también lo que era amar.

* * *

.Yo ya estoy muerta... y ni él ni nadie me impedirá vengarme de aquellos que provocaron mi injusta muerte... Inuyasha... y esa chica... sobre todo esa chica... le arrebataré mis almas... porque en este mundo no pueden haber dos... y es ella o soy yo...

Fin...


End file.
